When Bendy Sabotaged Christmas
by TheAmazingAuthoress
Summary: The title basically explains it. Bendy screwed up. Again. And now its up to him, Henry, and Grace to help Santa deliver the gifts in time. Bendy knows how to steer the sleigh, right?
1. Chapter 1

**Authoress' note: I'm writing a short Christmas special.**

 **Why?**

 **Because I want to, that's why.**

 **While this does not take place in the AU "What was promised," in my head-canon Henry has two daughters, and I'm keeping that head-canon. Take this story as an AU for that AU.**

 **I own nothing but my OCs.**

For most Christmases Henry would wake up to the cheering of his children. His two daughters Charity and Grace would burst into the master bedroom and bounce on their parents screaming, "Santa came! Santa came!"

But for this Christmas, he woke up to a crash, as well as Bendy screaming, "I got him! I got him."

Oh boy...

While Linda gave a mumbled "What's going on?" Henry grabbed his robe and raced downstairs. The first floor was a mess. The Christmas tree was knocked over, the plate of cookies broken and scattered everywhere, three shepherd from the Nativity set were knocked over (RIP, random shepherds), a giant red sack next to the chimney, and to top that all off a jolly old in a big beard was hanging over the ceiling in a giant homemade net.

And Bendy was standing right next to him, smiling with pride.

"Henry look, I finally caught him! I finally caught that old geezer."

Henry did not speak. He only stared at the two in disbelief, not hearing the three pairs of footsteps thump down the stairs.

"Dad, what's going oooonnnn... _oh mercy_! What happened?!" Charity, his oldest, shouted. The younger daughter, Grace, rubbed her eyes to clear the eye gunk. Linda shrieked when she saw the tree.

"Bendy, what did you do?!" The mother shouted.

"I caught that fat guy who breaks into our house every year!" Bendy's eyes became beady and off modeled. "I always said I'd catch him, and tonight I've finally done it!"

"You naughty little punk." The trapped man mumbled.

"Quiet you!" Bendy whacked him with a giant plastic candy cane. "That's for always getting me black rocks while Henry and the others get cool stuff."

"Pap, what'z going on?" Two new figures slumped down the stairs. One wore a night dress and a halo, the other just night pants and a bone in his mouth.

"Alice, Boris! Just in time! Look what I just caught!"

Both toons gaped, the bone falling out of Boris' mouth. The clatter of the bone was the only noise in the room.

"Why so quiet?" Bendy asked, his smile fading slightly.

Charity looked at Grace.

"Why're looking at me?" Grace whispered.

"Say something." Charity said through her teeth.

"Why me?"

"He'll listen to you..."

The red-dressed intruder interrupted the sister's conversation. "Someone put some sense in that kid's head and get me out of this net! I know kid's have tried to spot me before but this is ridiculous!" The man turned this way and that, trying to position himself.

"Uh... let me help you with that..." Henry carefully approached the net. "I-I don't know how strong that is..."

Just then the ceiling gave out. The parts of the ceiling that held the net broke off, causing the intruder to freefall with a giant _CRASH!_ A huge wave of dust blanketed everything in the room, causing Henry and the others to cough and rub their eyes. If Henry turned around he would see that his wife was at the brink of fainting.

For a solid minute no one spoke, all eyes on the mess. Finally a weak moan came from the wreckage.

"I think I broke something." Santa Claus wheezed.

 **Authoress' note: These chapters will be very short, but my goal is to write a short one every night until Christmas. Will I keep that goal? Probably not. But it is the season of miracles. So who knows?**

 **Anywho, make sure to follow, favorite, and review. Oh, and I also updated in my "Fandom Frenzy" story. If you like Grace, Orio and the rest of the OC gang, go check it out. It's a whacked cartoon crossover from Bendy to Betty to Cuphead to Disney, with hidden lore and a big mystery. Don't you want to know what goes on behind the scenes in the fandom realms? ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authoress' note: Wow, I actually remembered! Huh, well, like I said these are gonna be short, mainly because of finals (ugh...)**

 **Kitsuneotakugirl91: I was actually prefering to Bendy's crazy-eyed look in "Welcome Home. Poor guy was obsessed with catching the jolly intruder**

 **MeliLouiseNorth: I'm glad Bendy made you smile! That is an interesting idea with Jack. (Points and you dramatically) well, I challenge YOU to make a one shot about that! (I mean, if you want...)**

 **LordMaRiFrizi: Buddy, we all want to catch Santa**

 **InvaderPeppermim: Well... there isn't much to say on this story yet, but don't worry! (Gives you virtual hug) And it's a good thing you exist, girlie!**

 **4evaGumballFan345: Why I think you've cracked the code, govener!**

 **Anyway, I own nothing but my OCs.**

Dr. Layson was not unfamiliar to midnight calls from the Steins residence. The amount of times Henry or Linda had called saying "Bendy sprained his ankle" or "Boris swallowed his bone again" or "Alice made homemade wings and jumped off the roof" was pretty typical.

So he was unsurprised when he was called in at Midnight on Christmas Eve.

What he _was_ surprised about was who his patient was.

In the mist of a half-cleaned living room, sitting on the couch, ice pack on his ankle, was Santa Claus.

Most people would have been confused by this, not Dr. Layson. The Steins residence was an odd one (considering it homed three living cartoons) so situations like this were kind of an every-other-week thing.

Dr. Layson listened to Henry's side of the story while he examined Santa's injured foot. It had started to swell and was turning purple.

"You don't seem very surprised by my presence." Santa noted.

"Well, after being the head doctor for three toons for a few years, I'm kinda used to the unusual." Layson noted. "Although... I am a bit surprised that Bendy caught you. When I was a kid I used to hide behind the Christmas tree waiting for you to come."

"I remember that." Santa chuckled. "I always put sleeping magic in the room before I go down the chimney. Bendy must have been immune to it."

Layson bit back a snort. So Santa could drug him every year? Eh... he'd heard worse. One time Bendy tried to kill Grace's ex. Poor boy walked away alive, but with a broken arm. And of course it was Dr. Layson who had to treat him while Grace and Henry chewed Bendy out.

"Well?" Henry asked.

"Well, Mr. Claus, I can't say for certain, but it looks like it's broken. Nothing to serious, but I recommend we get you to the hospital."

Santa moaned. "I can't go now! I still have half of my presents to deliver."

"Wait, your not done?!" Henry asked.

"Not even close. I still have well over a hundred countries to hit." Santa buried his head in his red gloves. "I can't go down chimneys on this leg!"

Meanwhile, Grace watched the scene from the stairwell. It broke her heart seeing the jolly old man on the brink of tears. Without telling anyone, she slipped upstairs to Bendy's room, where the demon was locked inside. It looked like Bendy was going to be grounded until Easter.

It always frustrated Grace when Bendy didn't understand the consequences of his actions. When Linda had dragged Bendy to his room the demon kept shouted how they should all be thanking him and how Santa's injury was not his fault.

Well, if Bendy wasn't going to listen to reason, then he was going to have to listen to her.

 **Authoress' note: Fun fact, Dr. Layson was actually a character I made for a Star Wars fanfic I never got around too, but he's got enough personality to keep, so I just threw him in here. Layson is a level-headed man who knows what he's going.**

 **And if you know anything about "What Was Promised," I'm sure you're drooling right now. It's been a while since Grace and Bendy had a chance to interact, ya know?**

 **Anyway, Follow, Favorite, and Review! Happy Holidays!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authoress' note: I'm siiiiick!**

 **But on the plus side, this mini-chapter biz is kinda fun.**

 **For anyone new to my stories, you might be confused about Grace. I won't go into detail, but Grace is one of the protagonists in my story "What Was Promised." Basically some shinadagins happened and Bendy thinks Grace is the Perfect Alice or something... so now he's got a massive crush on her (and she's just like "Oooookaaaay..."). I'm not a shipper, but I do enjoy writing about the hijinks they have. So if you see a comment that says something like "The Grendy cruise is** _shipping_ **fuel!" Or something like that... just roll with it. That's what I've done. Just sit back, relax, and watch the reviewers go nuts. And if ships aren't your thing (which I totally understand) don't worry, this is a cheesy Christmas Special, not a Sappy Romance. But if ships _are_ your thing... they're may or may not be a mistletoe later... (Oh lord why do I do this...?) **

**Kitsuneotakugirl91: Yup, it's shipping fuel all right.**

 **SLS: Hate to break it to ya, but Orio found your review and is tracking you down, and I unfortunately am too sick to stop him.**

 **LouiseTheLastWriter : Why would Bendy upset Grace? Well, he doesn't mean to, but he's the most selfish toon you'll ever meet.**

 **LordMaRiFrizi: Duuude... English kills me too. Expecially the vocab part (shutters). I mean, who's ever going to need the word Stomatoplasty?!**

 **InvaderPeppermim : I know the story of Jolly-old St. Nick, and I may brush over it in this story. And you sound a little down. Here, squeeze Orio. (Orio: unhand me! I have justice to serve for another reviewer! Me: Geez, kitty, what is your problem?!) Gotta warn ya, he has sharp claws.**

 **I own nothing, not even the ship name. That actually belongs to Louise... I think. I'll have to check.**

"You little..." Grace growled when she opened Bendy's door. It took her about 2 seconds to figure out what happened to the little devil.

The window was open, and a rope of bedsheets snaked out of it.

"Mom's gonna kill him."

One weird note about the sheets were that they didn't extend to the ground below, they reached for the roof top. How Bendy managed to do that was beyond Grace. The girl stuck her head out the window, the winter wind biting her face.

 _What could Bendy possible want on the roof-_

The sound of sleigh bells and the snorting of reindeer cut her off.

 _Oh._

Grace rushed to her room and grabbed her robe and slippers. Not wanting to use Bendy's rope, she slipped over to the attic stairway. Then she used their secret trapdoor to get to the roof.

As soon as she opened the lid, her mouth dropped.

Stationed there, clear as day, were 9 reindeer attached to the biggest sleigh she had ever seen. Grace was dumbfolded how the roof managed to hold all that wieght. Two of the back deer had their heads turned snorting at the sleigh.

Just then a toothbrush flew out of it.

" _Bo-_ ring." Bendy's voice came from inside. "Who want's a toothbrush for Christmas?"

"Bendy?" Grace called as she hoisted herself onto the roof.

Bendy's head popped up. "Oh, hey Angel! Check out all this loot I just found!"

"Bendy- whoa-" Grace slipped for a second, "Get out of there! That stuff's not yours."

"Finder's keepers." Bendy retorted, disappearing into the sleigh.

Grace approached the sleigh and peered inside. The floor was open, revealing a giant storage compartment filled with gifts.

 _So that's where he keeps them._

Bendy's head popped out, starling Grace. "Come on in, toots, lots of great stuff in here!"

"Bendy you little-" Grace tried to grab him, but to her surprise Bendy grabbed her outstretched arm. Before she could say something, Bendy gave her a toothless smirk that only spelled trouble. Then with cartoonish speed he pulled her into the chaos.

"Bendyyyyyy!"

 **Authoress' note: It seems to me whenever Grace tries to fix a situation, she only gets herself dragged into the mess.**

 **Anyway, follow, favorite, and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authoress' note: This came out a bit longer than usual. Eh, I ain't complaining.**

 **Kitsuneotakugirl91: The inky bun is up to no good! ;)**

 **SLS: You first say that fighting him will be like eating cookies, then you say Orio stole your cookies. I take it Orio won? ;)**

 **LordMaRiFrizi: If he has his way, he's probably gonna chuck coal at us while in the sleigh.**

 **JOHNHAMMOND1993: Bendy's pretty selfish. There are any toy imaginable in the sleigh! You think it, Santa has it.**

 **On with the story! I own nothing!**

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Linda asked Santa.

Santa Clause nodded. "You can help me to the front door, I have a radio on the sleigh, but I'll need to call the reindeer down."

Dr. Layson and Henry each grabbed an arm and hoisted the old man off the couch. Henry noted how the man smelled like peppermint, not the moldy cheese smell mall Santa's had.

"What do you plan to do?" Henry asked.

Santa chuckled, "This isn't the first time I've been injured while working. Normally when this happens I call my elves to do the work, but they're not as experienced-"

"You have elves?!" Alice explained.

Santa gave a good-hearted laugh. "That I do! Hard workers, but not very stealthy. Not to mention..." Santa glanced at a clock. "I've lost enough time already. I can't afford a trip back to the pole."

"To bad you don't have help here." Dr. Layson said, "You could just tell the assistant what to do while in the sleigh."

"That's a wonderful idea!" Santa shouted, attempting to stand straight but wheezed when pressure was placed on his foot. "I could steer the sleigh, and someone else could drop off the gifts."

Henry didn't say anything. He didn't like where this conversation was going.

"Maybe we can help!" Boris suggested.

 _Boris! No!_ Henry inwardly groaned.

"Really?" Santa asked.

"Me too! Where're good with helping others. I am an angel, after all!" Alice added

Henry looked at Linda, who shared his concern. "Uh, Alice," Linda piped up, "Lets not be too hasty..."

"You two really are on the nice list! I would love to have your help tonight... that is, if it's alright with Linda and Henry."

Linda was just about to say no when Boris and Alice gave her the saddest cartoon eyes. Boris even gave a faint whimper.

"Fine..." Linda moaned.

"Only if I come too!" Henry said, "I want to keep an eye on you guys."

Alice and Boris cheered, jumping so high Boris hit the ceiling and was momentarily knocked out.

OOO

Grace had underestimated the depth of Santa's storage department. She was maybe buried by 10 feet of gifts and the bottom was still deep below her. It was hard to see, but she would feel a variety of objects from fuzzy socks to radios to books to candy. Some was soft, others poked her face and arms.

"Bendy!" Grace called to the void. "Mom's gonna kill you for this."

"She ain't the one who can turn into a ten foot ink demon!" Bendy retorted.

 _Okay, true._

"Bendy, come on, I want to get outta here!"

"Aw, c'mon, Wally. This place is a hot spot of good stuff. I just found an ashtray!"

It took Grace a few seconds to decide her next words. "What... are you going to do with an ashtray?"

"Well, I could become a gangster and start smoking. You could be that cute girl with the slim dress that always hangs around and-"

Grace kicked very hard in Bendy's direction. The presents must have had a domino effect because Bendy shouted, "Ow! Hey, I kid! Can't you take a joke?!"

Grace huffed. "Now's not the time. We gotta find a way out before-"

Suddenly the sleigh jerked. Grace could hear the sleigh bells jungle as the reigndeer started to move.

"Oh no, no no no no no... Bendy?"

"Hey, what's the big idea? Are we moving?"

"Hey!" Grace called above, "Santa! Hello? I'm down here!" As she looked up, she could see the cracks of light begin to disappear as the lid closed on them.

"Wait! Stop!" Grace swam to the surface, or at least she tried to. Soon the girl and the ink demon where shrouded with darkness.

OOO

The Steins, Dr. Layson, and the toons gaped as they watched the sleigh fly off the roof and safety land in their backyard. The red sleigh itself was huge, a bit larger than two vans. While it was steered by the reindeer, it was actually powered by an ancient-looking engine.

"There you all are!" Santa greeted as he was assisted to his deer. Rubbing Rudolf's nose, he said, "Did you all miss me? Well don't rest just yet, we got ourselves some new helpers. All aboard!"

Henry, Alice, Boris, and Santa climbed into the sleigh.

"Be careful!" Linda cupped her mouth as she spoke, "Don't lean to far over the edge. Boris, no eating the candy. Alice, no singing when in stealth mode. Henry..." She smiled softly, "Be safe. I love you."

Henry returned the smile as he positioned himself in shotgun. "Love you too, Lin. Don't worry, I survived Joey Drew Studios, remember?"

And with that the crew flew into the sky, unaware of their guests inside the sleigh.

OOO

 _This could not get worse._ Grace thought as she still struggled to the surface.

"Angel, look! I found a mistletoe!"

 _...Yes it_ could.

 **Authoress' note: Let me make something clear about Grace. You trick her under a mistletoe, she will probably chuck it at you. If she's in a bad mood she'll shove it down your throat.**

 **But Bendy just can't take a hint.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authoress' note: I have little time tonight, so this chapter's going to be extra short! (Sorry)**

 **InvaderPeppermim: Girl, let me tell you something, I had posted that chapter literally two minutes before you reviewed. You are not slow.**

 **Kitsuneotakugirl91: That's... that's a good question...**

 **JOHNHAMMOND1993: Bendy has ADHD, and of course he calls Grace "Angel." ;)**

 **SLS: You are evil**

 **LordMaRiFrizi: He's definitely gonna make this interesting.**

 **MeliLouiseNorth: Me too, I haven't been able to write these two much lately :(. That's partially my fault since my build up in "What Was Promised" is too slow. Glad you like our duo!**

 **On with the story!**

Have you ever been in a moment where you we're stuck, so you start talking about random things to keep your mind off the situation?

"Angel?"

"Yeah?"

"You know Rodolf?"

"The Red-nosed reigndeer?"

"Yeah."

"Sure, what about him?"

"Why is his nose red?"

"I... don't know?"

"Is it black magic?"

"Probably not, Bendy."

"You sure?"

"Santa doesn't seem like the type to use that kind of magic."

"So what magic does he use?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Well, you were told about him as a kid, right?"

"Of course."

"So... didn't you ever sit down and think about the magic he uses?"

"Not really. I was a kid, I didn't think that hard."

"Dagnabit."

Grace had given up at this point, and Bendy had found a flashlight, so the two of them sat on what was probably a wrapped-up refrigerator and waited it out. Santa was going to open the hatch eventually, they could yell for him then.

In the meantime, they had to occupy themselves.

"Angel?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I could fit all this in my hammer-space?" Bendy gestured to the presents around them.

Grace snorted. "Good luck."

So Bendy proceeded to stuff as much as he could behind his invisible back-pocket.

"Bendy! I didn't mean actually try!"

 **Authoress' note: "Hammerspace" is the space where toons hide random objects behind there back. Wish I had that.**

 **Follow, Favorite, and Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authoress' note: Sorry I didn't update yesterday, was really behind on my work. It's also really late, so I'll keep this short tonight. (Man, I can't pull all-nighters on anything. After 12 am my body's like "okay time for sleep")**

 **On with the carols!**

"Alright, we'll start off simple, this family only has one child, and he only asked for a new Wii and the new Star Wars movie. Simple enough." Santa had touched down on their first house and was instructing Henry as he used a remote to open the storage bin below them. "You'll need the teleportation magic and sleeping dust when you go in."

"Wait, you can teleport? Then why do you manually go down the chimney?" Henry asked.

"Tradition." Was Santa's reply.

As soon as the hatch opened, the group was greeted with the most obnoxious Christmas carols.

"Is that a toy going off?" Alice shouted over the noise.

"No, that's..." Henry reached his hand into the luggage and pulled out a chocolate-mouthed demon, "...Bendy."

"What? Angel said to get your attention when you opened the lid." Bendy reasoned.

"I didn't mean sing tone-deathed! Gosh, Bendy, I was right next to you!" Grace yelled as she two appeared above the present-pit. When she and her father made eye contact, she gave a sheepish "...Hi dad."

Henry looked at Bendy, then at Grace, then back at Bendy. Of all things he could have said at that moment, the first thing that came out of his mouth was: "There better not have been a mistletoe down there."

 **Aaaaand thats it. I am just do... bushed right now. Anyway, remember to follow, favorite, and review, and I will reply to all of your review tomorrow. Sleep tight, fellow Bendy fans, and always remember to beware the ink demon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authoress' note: Sooooo... I promised updates every night and then I vanish from the face of the fandom realms for about a week. I promise I have a good explanation.**

 **Exams.**

 **Need I say more?**

 **Anyway, this will be a longer chapter (still rushed) to reward your pacients!**

 **Chapter 5:**

 **SLS: Bendy: The only little devil around here is ME!**

 **Kitsuneotakugirl91: He keeps a lot of other stuff in there too! (Like Sandwiches)**

 **MeliLouiseNorth: Hopefully until the Christmas season is over! And take your time, we all run at different paces.**

 **JOHNHAMMOND1993: I actually got that name from some Toon Henry fanfics I found on Deviantart. Really cool. Probably a scrooge hat, if you ask me.**

 **LordMaRiFrizi: He might leave one for Grace.**

 **Chapter 6:**

 **InvaderPeppermim: It's a bit hard to explain, but you're parsially right. I don't mind your review (although I had to read it a few times to understand it) And I actually didn't know what a prick was, so I looked it up and..."a puncture made by a needle, thorn, or the like?" Well, Bendy can be a pain at times.**

 **JOHNHAMMOND1993: I have no idea who would voice him, probably Squigglydigg or whoever voiced him in that Butcher Gang animatic. (It's awesome!) And what does Bendy want for Christmas... I donno. Catoons are very hard to shop for. Trust me, I'm a mother of three of them.**

 **SLS: None of us do. Even Orio's busy.**

 **Twins 'n Fandoms: BUD-DUM CRASH! Oh, uh... hi Henry, no, Louise and I wern't talking about anything...**

 **LordMaRiFrizi: Good for you, I was stuck with all of my exams unfortunatly. (This was a tough year...)**

 **gemstarz22 : Henry is not ignorant to Bendy's thing for Grace, that's all I'm gonna say. (Boris and Alice were probably face-palming too)**

Henry once had to dress as Santa for his daughter's elementary school, so when he accepted the role of substitute Santa he didn't think it would be impossible. Sneaking around? Had to do that all the time back in Joey Drew Studios. Carrying gifts? Had to do that every Christmas vacation. This couldn't be too hard...

...Right?

Oh, wait, there are chimneys.

"Come on, old man! You can do it!" Bendy heckled from the sleigh. He sat in the back seat, lassoed with Christmas lights to prevent him from causing more trouble. Henry, red sack swung over his shoulder, stared at the chimney as if he didn't know what it was.

"It takes some getting used to, but it's the most effective way down." Santa reassured. "I used to get stuck all the time, but over time I got the hang of it.

Henry still stared at the chimney in disbelief.

"You okay dad?" Grace asked from the sleigh.

"Uh... yeah, just trying to figure out how to do this."

"Aw... does Henwy need somewone to hold hiws hawnd?" Bendy mocked.

"Bendy, you are going to be on the naughty list forever." Alice snapped.

Henry took a deep breath. "Okay, Henry, you can do it." Carefully he stepped into the chimney and inch by inch slid down, gripping the walls like his life depended on it. Ash and sot filled his nose, tempting him to sneeze. Eventually he unceremoniously plopped to the bottom, releasing a cloud of dust. Unfortunately, he had landed right on some charred logs, hitting him right in the balls.

"Okay..." Henry wheezed, "...That was pleasant."

Henry crawled out of the chimney, shook himself off, and set to work. It was extremely dark, but fake candles lit up the room well enough to see that the place was a homey little shack. Quickly and quietly he filled the stockings, sacked the presents, and was just about to crawl back up when he noticed the cookies on the dining room table.

Henry's face lit up as he approached the plate. 4 chocolate chip cookies, home-baked. He stuffed one in his mouth and wrapped the other three in a paper towel. Best not to stuff himself too much.

Just then Henry heard a low growl behind him. Cookie in mouth, Henry slowly turned to come face to face with a great dane. Before anything else could happen, the guard dog pounced on Henry, causing him to ram into the table. The china plate crashed onto the floor, no doubt alerting the family. As Henry struggled towards the chimney, the thumping of rushed footsteps came from a hallway.

"Oh crap!" Henry hissed. "Santa, how do I get back up?!" He yelled into the chimney.

"You're done already?" Santa asked.

"Well-augh- yeah, and now I'm going to be eaten by a guard dog."

"Dad!" Grace shouted in alarm.

"Don't work, just put your finger by your nose and give a quick nod."

Henry frowned as he tried to get the dog off his leg. "What?"

"Just trust me, it works."

Henry, running out of options, did as Santa said. With a "poof" he was back on the roof, covered in dust and dog bites.

"Not bad for a first try." Santa noted cheerfully.

 **Follow, Favorite, and Review! And what do you plan on getting Bendy for Christmas?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authoress note: We're inching closer to Christmas and you know what that means!**

 **Awkward family reunions!**

 **(heh heh heh...)**

 **My family's actually pretty cool, but we all have that one family member that really crawls up our skin...**

 **Right?**

 **Please tell me I'm not the only one.**

 **Anyway, Reviews!**

 **InvaderPeppermim: I'm writing these chapters when it's late an I'm tired, so you're not the only one. (Pats back) I know what that disconnection feeling is like, my friend.**

 **SLS: (Sees first review) Actually, Dr. Layson is based on the term "lay person," meaning "ordinary person helping society in ways he can or whatever." But yeah, he can like Lays. I like Lays.**

 **(Sees second review) #BEGONE SATAN! (Holds crucifix)**

 **I really, really hate that freak.**

 **Kitsuneotakugirl91: I looked up the meaing "Stein," and it's actaully German for "stone" or "rock." Henry does have a tough personality.**

 **Twins 'n Fandoms: DO ITTTTTTTT! (If I could suggest something, I'd like to see you and I with clothing pins and measuring tape (as if we designed the dress) while Grace is wearing the dress and glaring at us while we snicker.) But it's your art, do what you want.**

 **LordMaRiFrizi: Dang... I wonder how Santa gets around in your town.**

 **TheFamdomHopper: Sadly, no. My toon cat, Video, did something very... stupid and so the cat's won't be featured in anything until I get them out. If you don't know what I mean, go check out "Fandom Frenzy."**

 **Anywho, on with the story!**

Several Countries later, the Santa toon team was flying over the beloved city Paris. Grace eye's widened as she admired the lit-up city.

"This is one of my favorite spots." Santa said as he landed the sleigh. "They have some of the best food here."

Grace deeply sniffed the air. It had a faint smell of fresh bread. "I heard it's the city of love."

"Really?!" Bendy shouted, bouncing in his restraints.

Henry inwardly groaned. "Aaaaand that's why you're staying in the sleigh."

"Aw come on, Henry! Alice, Boris, and Angel got to help in the other countries, why can't I help?"

"Because you're the one who got us into this mess?" Alice retorted.

"What kind of food does Paris have?" Boris asked, redirecting the conversation.

Santa stroked his beard and grinned. "Steak frites, Choucroutes, and of course Croissants!"

Boris's mouth began to drool ink. "Pap, do you think we could get something to eat while we're here?"

Henry shrugged. "I donno if we have enough time..."

"Ah, time is irrelevant when you have magic, Mr. Stein! When we're all done, I'll take you all to my favorite resturant around here! They give free food to whoever comes in a Santa costume!"

Alice frowned. "But... we don't have costumes."

Several hours later, one injured Santa, two humans, and three toons all in Santa outfits waltzed into the finest restaurant in Paris. Well, Grace and Alice wore Santa-style dresses with white lase. Very classy.

OOO

While Boris was wolfing down his meal, Grace gazed out the window. Paris was so pretty at night, all lit up with Christmas lights. Henry and Santa were chatting like old friends.

"I took Mrs. Claus out here for our anniversary a few years ago. She got the biggest plate of food I've ever seen!" Santa laughed, "She ended gaining two belt sizes, but no one at the North Pole cares."

"What was your anniversary year?" Henry asked.

"1500, to be specific." Santa said. Boris choked on his croissant at that comment.

"That's a long time to be married." Grace noted.

"It is, but Mrs. Claus and I are a great team, I don't know what I'd do without her!"

As Bendy listened, he took note of Santa's comment "I don't know what I'd do without her." He understood what that was like.

Suddenly he eyed something in the distance, above an arched entrance to the restaurant. Bendy's toony eyes grew wide with excitement. Leaning over to Boris, he said, "Hey buddy, if ya help me out with something, I'll get ya a free croissant."

 **Authoress note: Alright Bendy, what are you planning and how many times is Henry going to have to wack you with his ax?**

 **Anyway, follow, favorite, and review! And let me know what you think Bendy is planning.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authoress' note: Alright, guys, it's the chapter you've all been waiting for, for all those people who say "It's shipping fuel!" in the comment section (and make me die of laughter) well I can say it's finally set sail!**

 **You're welcome.**

 **Why do I do this?**

 **Anyway, I want to give a big thanks on the reviewers today. I had a really nasty day at work, the costumers were absolutely awful! One lady was cussing out my manager in front of the whole store! Ugh! People are so rude right before Christmas! But despite the crap I got today, your reviews really helped me get through my horrid shift.**

 **And speaking of which...**

 **SLS: Duuuude, did we just find something in common?! Nobody seems to care about Bendy at my school. Funny thing is, I have this one friend who is obsessed with Cuphead... to an unhealthy degree. Her favorite character is the devil (I don't know why!) and she dressed up as him for Halloween! Scared the ever-loving crap out of me! She also has this plushie that reeeeeeally freaks me out, it jumpscared me twice. Whenever I tell my other friends something like, "I'm really concerned about her" they're all like "Oh come on, it's just a thing," but then whenever I mention Bendy they roll their eyes and are like "This again, girl?"**

 **And also, OTP? OTP... (types it in to google)...**

 **...**

 **...I think I'm gonna be ill...**

 **Kitsuneotakugirl91: It's not gonna be what you expect... ;)**

 **MeliLouiseNorth : Ya feel sorry for him, huh? Well, brace yourself. He's finally gonna get some time with his angel.**

 **4evaGumballFan345 : You're gonna be surprised.**

 **JOHNHAMMOND1993: Maybe, maybe not.**

 **TheFandomHopper: Oh... you remember that... (groans) yeah, I'm glad I'm rewriting it. I used to be way goofier back in the day, but times have changed sadly. It's good to hear I have fans, nice to see people appreciate my work! So since you're reading "Fandom Frenzy," which cat is your favorite?**

 **InvaderPeppermim : Girl, you are not alone. Why do you think I spend so much time here?**

 **gemstarz22 : Good guess!**

 **On with the story! Enjoy, shipper fans (again, why do I do this...?)**

"Hey, Santa, Henry, I think someone's trying to hijack the sleigh!" Bendy said as he looked out the window.

Henry peeked out alongside Bendy. A long, thin figure was messing with the reigns of the sleigh.

"He might try to rob the gifts! Quick Henry, get me to the sleigh, there's a spell I can use."

and with that Henry assisted Santa outside. Alice tagged along to see if she could help.

... Leaving Grace and Bendy alone.

Grace seemed more concerned about the sleigh, though.

"I hope the thief doesn't ride off with the sleigh, that's our only way home. Maybe I should help too." Grace said as she got up from her seat.

Bendy grabbed her arm. "W-Wait, uh... I'm sure Henry and the others got it. We're talking about the guy who survived the Studio, remember?"

Grace frowned. "Well, yeah, but I don't like just sitting here waiting for something to happen. What is there's more than one?"

Considering the fact that the thief was just Boris running around the sleigh a few times to arise suspicion, Bendy was not concerned.

"I'm sure Henry's fine, Angel. Um... uh..." Bendy eyed the arched entrance. "Ya wanna... explore the restaurant a bit? It's pretty nice, huh?"

"I guess... why are you so urgent to explore the place?"

"Not everyday you get to explore the city of lo-of pretty buildings."

Grace had to agree that the restaurant was impressive. They were on the second of four floors. Red flowers filled all the vases and the walls were made of polished marble. A ways away was a sitting room that overlooked the city.

"I guess we could go to the sitting room. More comfy than these chairs." Grace said as she walked towards the arch that overlooked the room.

Bendy followed close behind, his stomach fluttering all the while. _Come on... come on... a little_ _further..._

Just as Grace walked under the arch, Bendy grabbed her arm. His heart pounded as he tightened his grip.

Grace shot him an annoyed look. "Bendy, what is with you tonight?"

"I-I uh..." Something was wrong, Bendy's stomach seemed to have butterflies and he could feel ink begin to drip from his forehead. Was this just nervousness? It had to be. But at the same time, his stomach didn't feel jittery, it felt... nauseous.

 _Uh-oh._

"Bendy, are you okay?" Grace asked as she leaned down. "You don't look so good. Are you sick?"

"N-No... toons don't get sick... I just..." Bendy's throat was closing up.

"Is it something you ate?"

"N-No..." Bendy unconsciously looked up. Grace followed his eyes and looked above her.

She then gave him a look that said "Seriously?"

Bendy grinned sheepishly, trying not to open his mouth.

"You sly devil, I _should have known_ you'd trick me under a mistletoe-"

Bendy threw up.

OOO

As soon as the toon threw up a panicked Grace rushed him to a nearby bathroom, carefully supporting him as he hurled his midnight dinner into the toilet. Once the worst was over Bendy began to cry from embarrassment as Grace gently rocked him in the stall.

"It's probably the food you ate. I was feeling a little sick too, but I have a strong stomach." Grace said as she rubbed Bendy's horns. "Everyone gets sick, I once threw up in mom's car. She freaked out."

Bendy said nothing, he simply buried his face in Grace's dress. He was so ashamed. He had the perfect moment, and his stupid stomach ruined it. Was it really the food, or was he really that nervous?

"You okay, bud?"

"No."

"You wanna go check on dad?"

"No."

"You... wanna talk about the mislto-"

"NO! That was a stupid plan and I don't wanna talk about it!" Bendy sobbed.

Grace nodded, stroking Bendy's back in an effort to clam him down. The last thing she wanted was for him to go into his ink-demon rampage mode. She smiled to herself. If Bendy hadn't thrown up she may have slapped him under the arch. How _dare_ he sneak her under a...

...A...

A Mistletoe.

Grace bit her lip in frustration. No matter how many times she had to explain thing to him, no matter how many times she showed him that she did not love him the same way he loved her, that little devil couldn't get a hint.

At the same time, she did pity him. Sure she cared about him, but more like a dear friend.

As Bendy began to calm down, Grace debated on whether or not she should do anything. She didn't want to reward him for his trickery, but at the same time it broke her hear to see him cry. After a minute, she gave him a tight, friendly hug and a peck on the horns.

Bendy's head shot up, his eyes widening in surprise. A pleasant tingle ran down his spine.

"If ya wanted a kiss you just had to ask, little buddy." Grace said as she rubbed him between the horns. "But no mistletoes, okay?"

Grace could have sworn she heard him purr.

OOO

Meanwhile, outside.

"Boris!" Santa, Henry, and Alice said in union.

"What?" Boris asked. "Bendy told me there was free food in here."

"Of course he did." Alice muttered.

 **Authoress' note: THERE. I DID IT! I FINALLY DID IT! AFTER MONTHS OF MAINTENANCE PROBLEMS AND DELAYS, I FINALLY GOT THE STUPID THING TO SET SAIL. ALL ABOARD! (This is probably confusing to anyone new here. Sorry, inside joke)**

 **Follow, Favorite, and Review, and don't tell Henry about this, okay?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Authoress' note: Merry Christmas Eve!**

 **MeliLouiseNorth: Grace really does care about Bendy, don't get me wrong.**

 **Twins 'n Fandoms: Hey, I did promise a mistletoe scene. And I can't wait for the fanart! Ooh... it's gonna be good!**

 **Kitsuneotakugirl91: One thing I love to do is take cliche's and turn them on their head. Guy tricks girl under mistletoe? You see that everywhere. Guy PUKES under mistletoe?! PLOT TWIST!**

 **SLS: I actually found that funny. Put him next to Sammy and you can have the classic "tall, thin villain" and "short, round villain"**

 **TheFandomHopper: "The other fanfic?" I personally don't like ships (I don't hate them, they're just not my thing) but I do like seeing Grace and Bendy together. Grace breaks the chain of stereotypical OC ships, which I really like.**

 **LordMaRiFrizi: _THANK YOU!_ All my friends are like "I do ships hard core!" And I'm like "What's wrong with some childish fluff?!" Nice to know I'm not alone.**

 **gemstarz22 : (Waves) Hurry on board!**

 **InvaderPeppermim: Bendy picked a good girl**

 **JOHNHAMMOND1993: Wish they could have more adventures, but in case it's not obvious, time's running out!**

 **On with the story!**

When Henry and the others came back inside, they were greeted by Grace holding a very sick-looking Bendy over her shoulder. Before Henry could ask, Grace simply said, "Bendy threw up." So the crew decided to finish up the gift-giving and head home.

Man, Bendy must have really been sick with something.

After Henry got stuck in 12 chimneys, Alice was almost left behind, Boris stole three cookie jars, and Grace almost fell of an apartment building, the crew was home. The crew was so bushed from the adventure they forgot to ask Santa about their gifts, not to mention they had a living room to clean in the morning.

Grace carried Bendy up to his room, but as she tucked him in Bendy drozyly asked her to stay with him awhile. Grace was reluctant at first, until she felt his forehead. The poor thing was burning up.

 _What a rotten time to be sick._ Grace thought, far more sympathetic to Bendy's request. When she was 10 she had a horrible stomach bug and refused to let her father leave. The former animator had stayed with her all night.

Grace sighed. Bendy was like a little brother to her, leaving him like this seemed cruel. So she snuggled in Bendy's toddler-sized bed. It was like a parent trying to squeeze into their child's bed, her knees bent so she could fit. Bendy snuggled into her neck and purred.

She meant to stay there until he was fully asleep, but her exhaustion seemed to claim her.

 **Stay alert for tomorrow morning, Bendy fans!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Authoress' note: I think it's really sweet that people around the world (from England to Australia) are celebrating at different times. I know It may be Christmas night or afternoon or even the next day for some of you, but for me right now it's Christmas morning. Merry Christmas from America!**

 **I got a lot of great things, but two of my favorite gifts have unique stories behind them.**

 **That coat you see in my profile? Yeah, that's canon now. Funny thing, when we were wrapping up on gift opening my mother and I were slightly confused because I had asked for a blue trench coat and my mom had secretly got me one, but it was nowhere to be found. Then my youngest brother opened his gift, and while he was slightly confused of why he got a feminine coat several sizes too big, I charged him like an angry ink demon screaming "GIVE ME!"**

 **My other gift? I got an Oswald the Lucky Rabbit plushie from dad.**

 **Here I am, the oldest child, getting a stuffed bunny for Christmas.**

 **And I love it!**

 **Oswald is my baby, fight me Disney!**

 **Anyway, reviews!**

 **InvaderPeppermim: Something like that happened to me several Christmases ago. I felt a lot better afterwards.**

 **MeliLouiseNorth: Merry Christmas, my friend! (I don't know how people celebrate Christmas in England, but I'm sure it's awesome!)**

 **gemstarz22: It may be the next day for you in Australia, so... Happy Boxing day, I guess? But Merry Christmas over in the States. I will update soon, don't fret!**

 **Kitsuneotakugirl91: Bendy's the baby of the family.**

 **SLS: Nope, we got one more thing to take care of (wink)**

 **Twins 'n Fandoms : Don't worry, my friend, every gift needs a finishing touch.**

 **Anyway, I know you've all been asking for one for a while now, so here you go!**

Normally, it's the younger sibling who obnoxiously wakes the older siblings on Christmas morning.

But in case it's not already obvious, the Stein residence is not a normal house.

"Everyone up!" Charity's voice echoed through the house as she banged pots together. "It's Christmas morning people, up and at 'em!"

Grace groaned. Charity always did the clanging if Grace didn't get to it first. Sister's tradition.

As Grace moved, she felt something small and warm next to her. She slowly turned her head to find a sleeping Bendy next to her.

"Whoops." Grace muttered. Good thing he was a toon with the mind of a 5-year-old.

As Grace popped her neck, Charity bursted in the room, a crazed look filled her eyes. "There you are girl! C'mon, you love birds, it's Christmas!"

"Love birds...? CHARITY!" Grace's shouts woke Bendy, who jumped three feet in the air like a cat.

Grace chased Charity out of the room. The sisters raced around the house, passing their parents bedroom just as Henry opened the door. Henry thought best not to question it.

"What's with you this morning?! Some of us have been delivering presents half the night!" Grace shouted to her sister.

"She has a good point, Charity. Leave you sister alone." A jolly voice said from the living room.

Grace froze. No, it couldn't be...

The other Steins heard it too. Humans and toons marathoned into the living room to see Santa sitting on the couch next to a present-packed Christmas tree. The old man's leg was in a cast, signed by what appeared to be several hundred elves.

Not only that, but the living room itself was repaired as if nothing happened.

"Mr. Claus?" Henry breathed in disbelief.

"Merry Christmas, Henry! I thought I'd swing by to thank you for your service last night."

A short man with pointy ears and a festive green vest walked in carrying a tray of coffee. Santa grabbed a cup and invited everyone to sit under the tree. As they did, a drozy Bendy slumped into the room.

"Speak of the devil." Linda teased.

Bendy didn't reply, instead he collapsed on Henry's shoulder and mumbled, "I'm sorry for breaking Santa's leg."

Everyone paused. Never once had Bendy apologized for anything. Even when he set fire to the kitchen about two months ago.

"Where is Bendy and what have you done with him?" Henry asked as he pulled Bendy into his lap. The animator noted how hot Bendy felt.

One by one each relative was given a gift.

Linda got an expensive Paint set.

Boris got a saxaphone.

Henry got a new ax.

Charity got tickets for a new play.

Alice got an encyclopedia about angels.

Grace got a festive black dress with a white bow on it's front.

And Bendy...

"I got coal again, didn't I?" Bendy mumbled.

Santa smiled. "Well... no. This is actually more a gift for the whole family, but I know you've been wanting one for a while."

Santa lead the crew outside, where his sleigh waited. The family piled inside and Santa took off to a nearby lake. While they flew, Linda clutched onto Henry like her life depended on it.

"Afraid of heights?" Henry asked.

"Shut up."

The crew eventually made it to the lake, where Bendy's and Henry's eyes bulged.

"No way..." Henry breathed.

Sitting on the dock, with a huge red boy on the top, was a state-of-the-arc fishing yacht.

Everyone scrambled out of the sleigh to get to the boat. Henry climbed aboard and began exploring every nook and cranny it had. Bendy was also excited, although he collapsed on the built-in couches after walking 10 feet.

"I know you've been asking for one since that fishing trip, and since you were all so helpful last night, I thought I'd treat you all." Santa chuckled.

Henry grinned like a child. Several months back Henry decided to take Bendy fishing to have some time to bond. It was the first time the two of them ever connected, and since then Henry had been saving for a boat.

"How is this my present?" Bendy asked.

"Well, this all wouldn't have happened if you hadn't broken my leg." Santa winked.

As the Stein family gushed over their new treasure, (and Boris began to explore it's fridge) Grace sat down next to Bendy and snuggled him under her arm.

"Things have a weird way of working out, huh?" She chuckled.

Bendy blushed. "I suppose..."

"You okay?"

"I... still feel bad for the mistletoe incident. That was a lousy trick."

Grace nodded. "Don't worry about it, I've kinda been expecting it sooner or later." She gave him a peck on the horns. "Merry Christmas, ya little rascal."

Bendy was so surprised that he launched himself into the air, banging his head on the ceiling, creating a giant dent in the roof. The Steins, unaware of the present Grace gave Bendy, gave him bug-eyed looks before laughing.

Bendy, too buzzed to be embarrassed, shouted with adrenaline, "Merry Christmas, ya dolts!"

 **Authoress' note: The Stein (Brookes) crew finally got their ship. You're welcome.**

 **And about that fishing trip? Well, you'll just have to wait... (wink wink)**

 **Merry Christmas, Bendy fans!**

 **Orio: Merry Christmas!**

 **Oswald: Merry Christmas!**

 **Bendy: _What is that thing?!_**

 **Me: This is our newest member to the Joanie crew. Ozzy, say hi!**

 **Oswald: (Wacks Bendy with a bat)**

 **Me: ...Is this how toons greet each other?**

 **Bendy: (stumbles around) ...Yup.**

 **Grace: Merry Christmas, everyone!**


End file.
